The present invention relates to a drive arrangement with a hinge which comprises a first hinge arm and a second hinge arm which is rotatable with respect to the first hinge arm about a hinge axis, wherein the first hinge arm is arranged on a support means by means of a bolt, wherein the bolt reaches through a through-hole in the first hinge arm. The present invention also relates to a motor vehicle with such a drive arrangement and to a method for the mounting of the drive arrangement.
Such drive arrangements are known for adjusting components, in particular flaps, for example for pivoting the tailgate of a motor vehicle. Flaps having a great weight and large dimensions can therefore be adjusted with said drive arrangements. The component is arranged here on the second hinge arm. A torque occurring when the second hinge arm is rotated relative to the first hinge arm is supported by the bolt and the supporting means.
In order to avoid switch-over noises during the starting of the rotational movement, during the stopping of the rotational movement and/or in the event of a change in direction, the component has to be arranged on the adjustment drive in a permanently play-free manner. This is indeed frequently ensured in the new state. However, because of the weight and the considerable dimensions of the components to be adjusted and because of the changing load direction on opening and closing the component, wear and settling processes occur over the service life of the arrangement, in particular at the bolt, and therefore the component is no longer fastened in a play-free manner.
The document DE 10 2013 226 331.7 therefore discloses a drive arrangement in which the bolt is of conical design, and therefore the bolt tapers in a first direction of extent toward the first hinge arm. In addition, the drive arrangement comprises a force means which pulls or pushes the support means in the first direction of extent toward the first hinge arm, or pulls or pushes the first hinge arm counter to the first direction of extent toward the support means. As a result, the bolt is pulled or pushed with the force of the force means into the through-hole, and therefore the bolt lies in the latter in a play-free manner. A play arising over the service life is therefore always immediately compensated for with the force means.